My Maid Only
by Lulu Scarlet
Summary: Misaki finds a job as a maid for the Walker Family, things soon get complicated when Misaki discovers who her new Master is and the troubles she really has to contend with. Rated M for later chapters, Will contain adult content, not suitable for a young audience.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone ^-^_

_So I'm going with a Maid Sama fanfic I wrote some time ago for my first upload. (No surprise there ¬.¬ ) Enjoy._

**Brief**

Misaki Ayuzawa, Student President of Seika High School at the age of 16, she's known especially for her man hating ways as she makes it her mission to clean Seika High of the "foul male stench", remodeling the school into a female friendly environment. However, there are a lot of males who disagree with Misaki, none more than Usui Takumi. Every time Misaki turns she is confronted by the trail of heartbreak Usui leaves behind him, and worse he cares little to nothing about the devastation he causes. Due to her father abandoned his family years ago, leaving them with a mountain of debts to pay. Misaki is forced to look for work, being the eldest sibling, to help support her family.

**Chapter 1**

Misaki stood frozen, her hand trembling as it extended towards the door bell. She was definitely at the age to be working and with her families circumstances, it was only right that Misaki provide for them. Withdrawing her hand back to her chest, Misaki tried to silence her racing heart. Was she ready for this?

Earlier that day, Misaki had come across a 'Help Wanted' ad in the local newspaper. It called for women to apply for the position of house maid and the pay was incredibly high, so much so that Misaki nearly choked on her tea while reading. It was definitely a no brainer, the job was local to her home and the pay was more than what she had been looking for, so without thought Misaki rang for an interview.

Which lead her to her current position, trembling at the door of a gigantic mansion, hesitant. Misaki didn't even know that there were places of such high class in town, let alone even consider trying to get a job there. She didn't belong around rich people, she could never understand the life they have or the troubles they go through. Misaki began to doubt her own confidence; could she really carry herself correctly to these people? Or would she make a fool of herself?

"No", she sighed, slapping her own cheeks to draw in a large breathe, "You need to do this Misaki, for Suzuna and Mother, you need this."

"Are you the one who rang about the work available?" A Dark haired girl squeaked, Taking Misaki by shock. She had been so busy rallying herself, that Misaki didn't notice the woman open the door.

"Y... Yes Ma'am. My name is Misaki-", She stuttered embarrassingly.

"Wonderful", the woman sang. Latching onto Misaki's arm she dragged her inside, "I'm Satsuki, I am the chief maid here at the Walker residence. So you will report to me for your duties unless directed by our masters otherwise."

Pausing suddenly Misaki wore a puzzled look. "I thought I was here for an interview?" she questioned.

"You were and I've already decided to give you the job", Satsuki giggled, "But I hate slackers, so be sure to work especially hard, okay?"

Dazed Misaki could say or do nothing. Everything was moving so quickly it left her dumbfounded. Not that she was not pleased, it was like a dream come true for her to get the job, but she still had so many questions and no time to ask them as the cheery Satsuki skipped down the hallway. The house was like a maze, narrow passageways leading in every direction, it would be easy to get lost when they all looked the same. She wondered how many people actually worked at the mansion, it would only be natural to employ a lot of people with the size of the house yet for some reason Misaki hadn't come across anyone other than Satsuki, and it was slightly unnerving.

After navigating for a while, the pair of them reached a small door, distant in the corner from the rest of the house. Beyond it was a small room, while it was the size of Misaki's bedroom, compared to the other rooms in the house, this was by far the smallest she had come across. It held the bare basics. A table and chairs, lockers, and a small kitchen like area, it appeared to be a work station.

"The other girls are working already, I'm sure you will meet them later", Satsuki chirped.

"I don't mean to be rude Miss Satsuki but what exactly will I be doing?", Misaki questioned, she had so many more but now she had finally prioritized them in her mind, she could make more sense of the situation, even if she was just going with the flow.

"You are here to serve our Masters, we clean, fetch, carry, anything that is ordered of us", Satsuki began to explain when the pair were disturbed by a buzzing sound coming from behind the door. The noise appeared to be coming from a machine on the wall with a line of rooms and lights above each one. "Oh no, we are needed already, this isn't good", Satsuki mumbled as she began to rummage in one of the lockers. She continued to explain to Misaki that the machine on the wall allows their masters to call them to where ever it is they are need. Misaki was to be serving the Walker family, but due to the hectic work schedule of Master Walker, most of the time the girls served his son, the young Master and on special occasions there would be other members of the Walker family to care for.

"Aha! Found one", Satsuki cheerfully bounced, pulling out a uniform from the locker, "Hurry put this on"

Misaki's heart began to race, her eyes glued to the uniform that was handed to her. It was a maid uniform, mainly black, with white lace and trims, accompanied by a frilly apron and head band. Surely Satsuki was bluffing, was Misaki actually meant to wear something so embarrassing, her face flustered with the mere thought. Such an appealing job, now began to fall apart, it was only the thought of her sickly mother working more which forced Misaki to carry on.

"Ahhh!", Satsuki screamed delightfully as Misaki finished changing, "It looks better on you than I thought"

"B... but why are you not wearing one? Can I not just wear an apron?", Misaki stuttered, her face still slightly pink unable to clear full embarrassment from her expression.

"Today is my day off, I only came in to meet you Misaki. Your uniform is a symbol of your loyalty to the Walker family, you must care for it the way you would your master, understand?", Satsuki explained, her voice always hearty, "Go to the very end of the hallway and turn left, the room you want is the fourth door on your right. Now remember your manners and always address the Master as such"

Misaki continued to protest as she was shoved out of the door by a hyper Satsuki who cheered for her merrily. It was all happening so fast, Misaki had to double take, glaring around puzzled for a moment. Hard to believe that only an hour ago she wasn't even sure she could get the job and now she stood, wearing a uniform which barely covered her skin, ready to serve a Master she had never even met. Not that it was all bad, the job was very well paid and since it was so close to home, Misaki would still have plenty of time to do her studies. She would only have to pretend to be a loyal servant within the Walker household so it's not like members of the public would see her. The mansion was pleasant enough, not that Misaki hated being around people, but she was pretty good when it came to working alone and with a house as big as the Walker's it was pretty easy to be alone. Things soon began to look up, Misaki just needed to focus on what was important, if it was for her family, she would do anything.

Counting the doors as she strolled along, she stopped at one of the hundred identical doors in the house. Misaki could only prey as she had the right room as she knocked gently on the door twice. A muffled voice echoed from the other side beckoning her inside, yet when she entered, the room was empty. There was another wooden door inside, leading to another room, with the understanding that her Master must have been through there Misaki waited patiently for his return. She found herself in some form of study room, there were mountains of books, lined like soldiers across the bookcases which span the walls, a small coffee table and blue sofa were the only furniture inside. The large window overlooked the garden outside, flowers and trees stretched as far as the eye could see, it was hard to believe that Misaki was in the middle of a town when she glared at such a sight. Yet for its charm, the room seemed somehow solitary, it made her wonder exactly what type of person her master was as she lost herself in the view from the window.

"Wow", a voice called unenthusiastically from behind her, making Misaki jump from the noise as she had not heard anyone else enter, "Well if it isn't the prez".

Horrified Misaki watched the figure move across the room slumping down onto the sofa, the smirk on his face devilish, watching her with his cold green eyes. Everything came crashing down, she was dreaming, it must be a dream it was the only way to explain it. Misaki's face glistened red, brighter than before, she was at a loss for words, only managing to stutter a single name.

"U... Usui Takumi?"

_Well, there we have it. I would very much appreciate any reviews you lovely people have to offer, including criticism (Constructive only please)._

_I look forward to updating the next chapter._

_Bye-bye ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again! ._

_I usually wouldn't update so quick but I couldn't bare having a single chapter, it looked lonely._

_Continuing from last chapter, Misaki stood face to face with Usui..._

**Chapter 2**

"How... What..." Misaki mumbled, tripping on the words which just wouldn't come.

"You're looking pretty dumb there prez", He sarcastically remarked. His words like a flame to oil, Misaki exploded in a fiery rage. She was completely embarrassed, her face a flash of color, unsure whether to turn and run or punch Usui, she began to fidget hesitantly. Opting to sulk, Misaki threw her arms into the arm as she turned her back to him, crossing her arms. Her face was sour yet the fluster of shyness made her appear vulnerable, it was a look Usui found most pleasing. He never had interest in anyone before, however even he had to admit it was quite the interesting predicament the pair found themselves in.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki pouted, she hated that he saw her like this but she was not going to back down.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Master?" Usui sighed. His smirk prominent as he leant his face upon his hand. Misaki turned swiftly, the look of panic behind her glowing yellows eyes was too obvious, it made Usui chuckle. "Do you not believe me?"

This wasn't good, Misaki had frozen and she couldn't figure out her next move. Like balancing on a knives edge even a slight unbalance would cause everything to come crashing down around her. She had worked so hard to become Student President at Seika and now that all threatened to be ripped from her. All Usui had to do was open his mouth and she would lose everything, even the thought of it made her shudder, Misaki was definitely at a disadvantage.

"Answer me Misa", Usui teased, seeing the frustration upon her face.

"Usui Takumi...", She growled, startling herself by her own comment, "Wait...", she muttered softly. Misaki took this job to work for the Walker family and Usui made it evident that he was her knew master, but something was missing. His name, Usui didn't have Walker within his name and from all the school records Misaki has dealt with she has never once come across the name Walker. Rumor has it that the Walker family are nobles from Britain, that would make them almost celebratory status no matter where they went. Realization finally dawned on Misaki that she was not the only one hiding, she wanted to keep the job a secret for certain and by the looks of it Usui was in no hurry to admit who he really was, this made them even. As easy to read as a book, Usui noticed the fire return to Misaki's eyes, though it took her longer to figure out than what he thought she would.

"Do you get it now Misa?", Usui called softly, his voice so tender it made her blush harder.

"Yes Master", she sulked, "my _**name **_is Misaki, and I started work today"

Good. If Misaki could treat this like any other job she was certain to get through this. She would just treat Usui as a stranger, the more she could keep her distance from him the better. It was hard for her to gauge what Usui was thinking, like his shaggy, blonde hair helped hide his dead eyes, his intentions were also shrouded.

"I would like some tea", Usui sighed, he seemed bored once again an expression Misaki had often seen from him, "You may use the facilities in that room"

Her attention was drawn to the little side room where Usui emerged from, she was curious to see what she would find the other side. It was hard to take such arrogant orders from him, but Misaki was not a quitter, it was just not in her nature. She put herself in that situation so it was left to her to fix it, even if it was for Usui, Misaki was determined to be the best maid she could possibly be.

The adjoining room was roughly around the same size, yet the only door into it was the one Misaki walked through, there was also no window inside. There was a bed inside, a sink sat atop a sole cupboard and on the floor a tray of various items for making tea, a tiny fridge sat in the corner. The sight made Misaki forget how angry she was, the study seemed solitary but compared to this room it was like a haven. It was almost upsetting to think that a person could be so alone and shut away in their own home.

"Is this where you sleep?", She questioned, but was only replied with silence. A single glance in her direction told Misaki everything she needed to know as she returned to her duty. The emptiness in Usui's eyes as they locked for that brief second made a more painful statement that what he would have liked. Answering any question Misaki could possibly have in a single glare.

"You tea Master", Misaki announced politely, even managing to force a smile to her face. She was taken back some when she returned to find Usui wearing glasses reading a book. It was the first time she had ever seen Usui do anything other than stare off into space and in a moments weakness, even thought he was somewhat attractive.

"Thank you Misa", Usui sighed once again, everything seeming like such a bother to him.

Placing the tray upon the table, Misaki began to pour out his tea, her face still tinted red. "I told you, my name is Misaki"

"Yes...", Usui began, placing his glasses and book onto the table. He leant forward, placing a single hand onto Misaki's he pinned it to the table, glaring up as their eyes locked. "But Misa is more personal"

Usui smirked wildly as she withdrew her hand quickly. His words made her blush harder, she could feel her heart begin to pound, these feelings only made Misaki angry but there was nothing she could do. Usui was her master, she could not simply hit him and label him a pervert, she would lose her job for definite then and the shame of returning home having quit work on her first day was something Misaki wasn't willing to bare.

"I... don't b... Believe that's appropriate", she stammered, looking away. She couldn't concentrate when she looked at Usui, the thought of punching him too tempting.

"Then what would Misa prefer?", he continued teasing. Usui stood up to Misaki, close enough to keep her face flustered.

"To punch you", she stated forcefully.

"So Misa wants to touch me? How inappropriate", Usui chuckled.

"W... What? NO!", Misaki panicked angrily. Her temper was beginning to wear thin, she did not have the patience to deal with such idiocy.

"I know", Usui laughed, his voice tender as his hand clutch part of her long black hair, "Thank you for the tea Misaki"

"You're welcome", Misaki grumped pulling away from the pervert. Although his words were innocent, the tone of his voice and demeanor made his appreciation over sexualized, it was embarrassing. Her face felt like fire as it burnt red, the shame of ever considering Usui attractive was a burden she would never be able to live down. Wanting only to hide under a rock for the rest of her days.

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Any review is appreciated._

_Bye-Bye ^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiyo everyone! ^-^_**

**_So thank you for the reviews and such, it's all greatly appreciated. I'm glad there are people out there who like what I write hehe._**

**_Anyway, the next chapter... Sorry its took so long ^-^_**

**Chapter 3**

Misaki broke a heavy sigh, her gaze was drawn out the window to the school court yard. Everyone seemed to be having fun enjoying their lunchtime, yet she was closed in. Too busy to even consider lazing in the afternoon heat, it was hardly a surprise that Misaki sometimes felt envious of others. She had to balance her time as student council president, studying for her exams and working, it goes without saying it was difficult, only a person with an iron soul could ever deal with such a strain just like her. Although that's what Misaki thought she couldn't deny that staring at the large pile of paperwork on her desk had her resolve wavering slightly.

"Are you a Masochist Prez?", the gentle voice belonged to Usui, who casually let himself into the student council room.

"Usui", Misaki sighed, "I don't have time to play your games right now"

Walking over Usui took the piece of paper Misaki clutched within her hand, staring at its contents. "Why don't you just ask someone to help out with your work?", he mumbled.

"No need", she sulked, snatching the paper back from Usui as she slammed her hands upon the table, "How can I support others as president if I can't handle my own work".

Usui recoiled slightly in surprise, his eyes widened. Misaki was definitely a hard worker there was no doubt about it, but he never expected her to want to support others so much. Misaki was so strong in her exterior, it was easy to miss that she had such a gentle and kind side to her. The thought was gratifying to Usui who smiled softly, causing a flustered reaction.

"A..A.. Anyway, the Student Council Room is no place to kill time", Misaki stuttered gingerly, flicking her hand "shoo, shoo!"

Pulling her chair out, a devilish smirk covered Usui's face. Leaning in to block her path, his hands gripped tightly onto the chair to bring himself closer to Misaki, watching with pleasure as her face began to light up.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to me Misa", he teased, a spark in his eyes it was clear Usui was up to no good.

"Don't call me that!", Misaki began to panic, "What if someone hears you"

"There's no one around to listen", Usui explained leaning closer to Misaki to keep her face bright red. She found herself only relieved for a second when it dawned on Misaki that they were completely alone. She was glad that Usui did not behave in such a manner while others were round, but now they were completely alone. With no danger of being disturbed it was hard to tell what Usui was planning. Her heart began to race, unable to keep eye contact, Misaki's eyes were drawn to the floor, her hands holding out defensively worried about Usui's next move.

"Oh", Usui began smirking, placing his hand under Misaki's chin he pulled her head up to look at him, "what exactly was Misa thinking about then? You've gone so red"

"Enough!", she yelled, her hand rose to slap him. She was stopped mid air as Usui caught her hand within his, the grip tight yet gentle.

"It seems we have company", He whispered into Misaki's ear, the softness of his voice sent shivers down her spine, "Just when we were having fun"

Usui withdrew quickly, leaving a dumbfounded Misaki in a startled state. She was angry, stupid Usui had no right to treat her the way he did. It had been a week since she started working for him, Misaki had hoped his teasing would slow down with time, that it was only the thrill of something new which kept Usui coming back. However, his perverted attention seeking had only been growing worse, pushing Misaki to the brink of her limits, it was becoming increasingly hard to deal with him.

Her mind snapping back to the matter at hand, Misaki was all ready to scream abuse at Usui when she noticed, Sakura, a cute pinkette girl who stood smiling merrily in the place where Usui stood only seconds ago. How long had Misaki been off in her own thoughts for him to have disappeared without her even noticing.

"Hey, Hey Misaki! What was that all about?", Sakura squeaked curiously. She seemed excited Misaki wasn't sure exactly what had got into her or even what the pinkette was talking about, until Usui's words repeated in her mind, 'It seems we have company'. Misaki froze, unsure what to do or say, this was bad, really bad. How was she meant to explain that to Sakura when she wasn't even sure how much she had seen or heard. The situation only rose to anger Misaki more, it was all his fault. If Usui had listened to her in the first place, Misaki wouldn't have the problem of explaining the situation or possibly even lying to Sakura. Stupid Usui.

And so evening came as quick as the sun sets.

"Ah! Misaki you look terrible!", Satsuki began to fret. She handed a cup of tea to the weary Misaki who slumped at the table in the staff kitchen. It wasn't that Misaki was feeling ill or anything like that, it was just earlier she had to lie to Sakura about the situation between her and Usui. It was something that was paining her. Misaki wasn't much of a liar to begin with and she never wanted to lie to her friends, but there was nothing she could do, there was no possible way she could explain the truth with what Sakura saw, it hurt yes, but it was the right decision. Satsuki sat silently listening to Misaki's story, her eyes shimmered, like she was watching a romance film she began to shout something about flowers and cuteness, nothing that made sense to Misaki.

"However, you are right", Satsuki sighed calming herself, "Master Usui has become quite taken with you Misa"

"Satsuki, not you too! I keep saying my name is Misaki", She whined in embarrassment. It wasn't that Misaki hated being called Misa, it's just every time she was all she could imagine was when Usui called it her with his perverted harassment behavior.

"Oh, so you're the new girl huh?", A voice called out from the door as it burst open.

"Not exactly attractive is she?", another giggled. Misaki watched the two girls enter and seat at the table as Satsuki began her introductions. They were both so beautiful, the girl called Erika had incredible fiery hair with a body to make anyone jealous, with large breasts which she appeared overly proud of. The other girl was Honoka, to look at her she seemed cute enough. A perky body and face, she was definitely the perfect picture of cute, however her tongue was sharp and like poison. This was the first time Misaki had met any of her coworkers, even though she had been there for a week the shift changes meant that she never ran into the other maids working there and had she not have come in early for today's shift, Misaki probably would have not met them today either.

"I'm glad we spoke today Misa, I had heard so much about you, I'm glad you're such a lovely girl", Erika explained merrily, "Work hard okay!"

"Y... Yes Ma'am", Misaki replied shocked. She never expected her coworkers to be so lovely it took her by surprise. However things began to make sense slowly but surely and the thought of Usui being the world's biggest pervert was beginning to make more sense. Such a large house where the main master always worked away a lot, and such beautiful young women working as personal maids, yes, this was definitely some sick fantasy of Usui's.

"Well I don't like you", Honoka spat angrily, the smile on her face wicked it created a dangerous atmosphere in the room, everyone froze. "I don't know why Master Usui treats you so good, you're nothing special. All I see is a whining spoilt brat"

"I hope you're playing nice Honoka", Usui's voice called out from the doorway. His presence instantly dispelled the dense aura that filled the room as the other maids clammed around him, like metal to a magnet. Each of them dying to be close to him, and touch him if only for a second.

"Master, how good of you to come all the way here", Erika giggled, her behavior suddenly changed as she began to act the blushing high school girl.

"Won't you stay and play Master, it's lonely without you", Honoka pampered, her hands tracing Usui's chest lovingly. His smile to her was heart melting, holding her face within his hand it seemed as though they would kiss at any point, their faces so close. The situation even began to make Misaki blush simply from watching.

"I'm sorry Honoka but I'm busy right now, some other time okay", Usui smoothly dismissed, his attention drawn across the room to Misaki who remained in her seat, her face was flushed with red and her eyes wide, the sight almost caught Usui off guard. "Misa", he called, his voice seeming to drown out.

"Yes sir?", she replied, snapping back to reality.

"About Sakura?", Usui questioned seriously, the sight of Misaki's face still haunting his mind. She looked irresistible just now, that sight made him embarrassed to touch the others. Usually Usui would not think twice to flirt with the other girls, especially Honoka, yet with Misaki watching he didn't want her to see him like that with others. It was strange, he'd never felt like that before, that fact alone was quite amusing to him.

"I've taken care of it. Was there anything else?", Misaki questioned, going to place her cup within the sink, she couldn't look at Usui. Her face still flustered she didn't want him to look.

"Yes, I'm over seeing a business deal my father wants me to make this evening. My guest is Igarashi Tora and can be quite the hand full", Usui explained careful, "I thought I should come and give you a heads up. I need not remind you to be on your best behavior"

"I understand Master", Misaki accepted, bowing politely still hiding her face from him, "Do not worry, as your maid I will not fail you"

What was it that was bugging Misaki so much, she couldn't place her finger on it. Watching Usui with Honoka was agitating her and she didn't get why. Misaki couldn't care less about what Usui does with his personal time or the people he dotes upon, yet something about that whole situation got to her. Perhaps it was how casual Usui made himself while shamelessly flirting with Honoka, he seemed to have no tact or restraint in doing so, not that Usui had any tact or restraint in anything he ever did, so perhaps that was not the reason. No matter how much Misaki dwelled upon it, there was something she didn't grasp, she was unfamiliar with such feeling and didn't know the best way to handle them, thinking it may have been best if she had never witnessed the events earlier. That was when she decided, Misaki was going to forget about everything that happened. It's not like Usui meant anything to her so she had no interest in finding out his reasons for his behavior, it would be better for all if it was something she simply forgot.

Usui and Igarashi had been holed up in the meeting room for quite some time. The whole ordeal had been quite an eye opener for Misaki, she imagined business deals to be strictly, well business, yet that evening Usui had lavished Igarashi. Providing a banquet fit for a king and entertainment, before they even began to discuss anything technical. They were things Misaki considered trivial however she could see why such gestures would prove useful when trying to obtain something, as she did a lot of sucking up to her teachers to become Student Council President. As for the guest, Usui was right on the mark when he warned Misaki about Igarashi, from the moment go she hated him. His very demeanor and attitude was foul at best, he behaved nothing like what she thought a businessman would. However, even Misaki had to acknowledge his achievements, Igarashi was the Student Council President at Miyabigaoka High School and to be entrusted with part of his family's business at such a tender age, he almost reminded her of a cruder version of Usui, if there existed such a thing. Misaki was surprised though, Usui had seemed to go out of his way to warn her beforehand about Igarashi and yet all evening she had barely been called on, it was quite boring. She wondered if perhaps Usui was trying to keep her away from Igarashi for some reason, perhaps he did not believe she was up to the task and that she would only embarrass him. It must have been, why else would Usui do his best to keep his guest away from Mika when she was the only maid still working at that hour. Rage began to fill her, how dare Usui doubt her ability, the more she thought on it the angrier she got, a state of mind which was dangerous for Misaki to be in, like being in the direct path of a charging bull she was fuming.

Finally she had been given a job. True it was only to fetch some tea for Master Usui and his guest but it was better than nothing. This was Misaki's chance to prove herself, she would show Usui just how good of a maid she can be, she was no freeloader, Misaki would definitely earn her paycheck. Pleased with herself that she had requested help from Satsuki on preparing tea for high clients when she first entered the job, Misaki was certain that she would be able to pull this off. Everything on her tray was perfectly polished and placed with precision to perfectly replicate tea from a fancy restaurant, she entered the meeting silently.

"You drive a hard bargain Usui", Tora sighed, waving a pile of papers within his hand, "You do want this deal don't you?"

"Of course there will always be room for negotiations if necessary, However I believe the plans I have laid out will be of ultimate benefit to both companies", Usui was a smooth talker, he shown no signs of hesitation or fear as he continued to confront Igarashi. Watching him closely, it was apparent that Usui did not trust him in any way, Misaki thought that his behavior was a little too obvious, but then she knew nothing of that world. Moving like a ghost her presence was to remain undetected as was her duty, kneeling to pour the tea.

"Quite the gem", Igarashi mumbled, his eyes fixed upon Misaki as he scanned her body. His gaze made her skin crawl, she did not need to look at him to understand that he was thinking obscene things about her.

"Forgive my rudeness. Allow me to introduce my maid for this evening, Misaki", Usui stated boldly. At her queue Misaki bowed to greet Tora, almost forgetting as she was taken aback by Usui's words, he actually referred to her as Misaki, something he had not done in a long time.

"Well you are quite the picture Misaki", Tora flattered, although his words simply bounced off Misaki as she paid no heed to them, "What divine skin"

Reaching out Tora grabbed Misaki's hand pulling her close, the movement startled Misaki enough to make her squeal slightly. Her mind began to race, what was she meant to do, she did not want to make Usui look bad but then she hated being treated like Tora was treating her. Usui's eyes narrowed, his fist clenched, his anger was so obvious and yet he too, could make no move.

"You're scream is very pleasant as well", Tora teased. His words hit Misaki, like flicking a switch she became enraged quickly. Pushing off Igarashi's hand, she stood boldly.

"I do not appreciate being toyed with", she growled, her words a definite threat no matter which way you looked at it, she could no longer deal with such blind harassment. Tora could only reply with a smirk, he seemed pleased with himself yet Misaki couldn't figure out why until the barking voice yelled from behind her. Ordering her into the hallway Usui was angry, more so than she had ever seen. It was not like him to show any type of emotion unless he was teasing her, so for him to be so obviously teeming with rage was a bad sign.

"What do you think you were doing?", Usui growled, his eyes so cold he bound Misaki in fear.

"I... I'm Sorry Master I... I...", She began, her words just wouldn't come no matter how much she summoned them. She was scared, frightened by Usui and his gaze, her whole body was trembling. Usui's eyes widened in shock, he didn't want to scare Misaki. It was true that he was angry, however he could hardly blame her for what she did.

"It's okay", Usui sighed, "To be honest I wanted to punch him myself"

"Master?", tilting her head in surprise and confusion.

"I was agitated by him", Usui explained, his voice tender as he stroked down Misaki's hair taking some in his fingers, "I don't like others touching my Misa"

"Ridiculous", Misaki spat, knocking Usui away from her, she was angrier than usual, the thought of Usui and Honoka screaming in her mind. She tried to escape only to be dragged back. Being forced roughly against the wall, Misaki found herself blocked as Usui placed his arms either side to stop her from running. He was too close, she could feel her face blushing and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"It's not ridiculous", Usui whispered seductively, "I want to be the only one you touch"

Leaning closer, Misaki's eyes widened as Usui began to close his. He was going to kiss her, she could feel his breath on her lips. Her mind was screaming no, yet all Misaki could do was tremble and freeze. A loud bang startled Usui to withdraw, causing Misaki's heart to skip a beat, she was certain that Usui was going to kiss her, but what was the bang. It came from the door, it was Igarashi Tora.

"I've made a decision Usui", Tora sniggered evilly, "I'll agree to this deal completely with one condition"

"Oh and what might that be?", Usui questioned curiously, straightening himself out as if nothing had happened.

The smirk on Tora's face sent a unpleasing shiver through Usui's body, he could almost predict the words that were going to seep from the snake's mouth.

"I want Misaki for myself"

**_And there we have it ^-^_**

**_I made this chapter longer than the others been as it took so long to update. I also want to apologize for any mistakes or problems, as I've broke my glasses so I'm typing this half blind while I wait for my new ones ._**

**_Review please._**

**_Thank you. Bye-Bye._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi-ho lovelies! ^-^**_

_**Enjoying the story so far? Things are getting pretty juicy right hehe. Thank you to everyone who is supporting this, it means a great deal to me and I respect each and every comment, favorite and follow I receive. Your all so lovely .**_

**Chapter 4**

"What?" Usui questioned calmly. He seemed to be doing well at keeping his composure, even if Igarashi had made him angry. In reality, Usui was panicking, the look on Tora face made it clear that he had already made up his mind and Usui knew he needed to seal the deal with the Igarashi Company before his father returned, but could he really just hand Misaki off as a bargaining chip. The very notion was sickening to him, yet Usui knew were his father around, he would consider it a small price to pay and hand her over immediately. His mind began race as he became unsure of his next move.

"Of course I want this girl's contract. She will work for me and in return I will give my full support on this project", Tora explained himself, the look on his face devious, "Surely there are no objections to this?"

Misaki was speechless, yet there was nothing she could really say. Her job was not to involve herself in the negotiations, she understood this, but even when the negotiations were about her was she really to remain silent. She didn't understand why Tora wanted her or even how the situation suddenly arose, all Misaki knew is that she had no intention of being with Tora. Something about him made her shiver in a bad way; surely Usui would not let her go. Her gaze was drawn to him, surprised by what she saw Misaki's heart began to race, Usui was frozen. Usually so casual and sharp, yet Tora's proposal had him dumbfounded, she could see the strain visible on his face, Usui didn't know what to do. The fact that Misaki looked to Usui for savior was somewhat amusing to her, she had never considered relying on him before now and there was no need to do so either. Regardless of personal preference the course of action available to Misaki was obvious; this deal was something Usui needed to pass to prove himself to his family and it was not her obligation to stand in his way. After all, it's not like Misaki would be thrown out of work, she would simply be transferring employers, she didn't want anyone to take a fall for her sake. With a large breath she began to walk towards Tora, her eyes to the ground she could not bear to look at Usui. He was hesitant, he could see Misaki approach and he knew that in reality this was all he could do at that time, but he couldn't do it. Grabbing her hand, Usui pulled Misaki back behind him, standing protectively in front of her, his actions caught them all off guard.

"It seems you need time to think. I will give you two days", Tora sarcastically remarked, his smirk was prominent, to him, he had already won, "No need to see me out, I know where I'm going"

The pair watched Tora leave in silence, the air so thick it could almost be sliced. Once Igarashi was nowhere to be seen, a sigh of relief slipped from both of them, neither of them were strangers to tense situations yet even that had them both panicking.

"Why did you stop me Master?", Misaki questioned. Now able to breathe calmly, she followed Usui back into the meeting room. His silence was disturbing at first as he gathered the paperwork which Tora had simply thrown across the table.

"Would you prefer I let you go?", Usui replied, his tone was sour and Misaki couldn't understand why. She had not done anything that could be considered wrong so why was Usui taking such attitude with her.

"I was!", Misaki began to yell, before calming herself with a large breath, "I was simply trying to help Master"

"Your shift is over Misa", Usui smirked, still taking careful sure that he arranged all the papers accordingly.

"Good. Then I'm leaving!", She snapped, Misaki couldn't understand what had gotten her so angry. She didn't want to go with Tora and Usui had stopped it from happening, yet she felt such contempt for him it was uncontrollable.

"You didn't answer my question", Usui called out before she could leave.

"You need this deal don't you? If that's the case then yes, you should have accepted", Misaki sulked continuing to face the door. Of course she had no intention of going with Tora originally, but what else could she do, Misaki never wanted to be a burden to anyone. Gasping in surprise as she was span around suddenly, rammed back against the door, Usui glared at her angrily.

"Do you know what he would do to you?", his voice was soft unlike the grip he held on Misaki's arm. The thought made Misaki blush uncontrollably. "Exactly, you are nothing but a piece of meat to him"

"You should concern about yourself Usui. I can handle my own problems", she groaned, her eyes avoiding his at every chance.

"I was irritated", Usui explained calmly, "the thought of him touching you angered me enough to lose my rational thinking"

"Stop it", Misaki whined, pushing out to free herself only made Usui worse, pressing himself against her to pin her back in place, his grip on her arm tightened.

"I won't!", Usui snapped briefly, his eyes softened as he leant closer to her, the blushing filling Misaki's face growing brighter. "I told you I want you to myself"

Twisting swiftly Misaki managed to free herself from Usui, his words made her angry enough to move. He was always spouting such perverted things, she wondered how Tora could possibly be any worse than him, it just wasn't possible.

"Enough of this! I'm leaving!", Misaki yelled angrily.

"No... Misa don't go", He appeared to panic. Latching onto her again, Usui couldn't understand why he was stopping her from going, but an impulse within him begged him to stop her no matter what. The pair struggled against each other, both of them angry and unknowingly why.

"Let go of me", She screamed.

"No"

"I hate you!", her words cut deep into Usui who froze. Pushing her away, Misaki stumbled on the table, reaching for Usui to steady herself it proved useless as the pair collapsed upon the table, knocking the papers and tea onto the floor it smashed around them. Misaki felt heavy, the impact sent pain echoing down her back wincing in shock. Slowly her eyes opened to see Usui hovering above her, their eyes widened. They were so close, she could feel Usui's body pressing down on hers, he was heavy considering his skinny physique. Glaring away as her face lit up, Misaki could feel his breath on her neck, it was stuttering and uneasy.

"Do you really hate me Misa?", Usui questioned gently.

"Y... Yes", she gibbered, unsure why Usui cared.

"You're so cruel Misa", Usui sighed, chuckling slightly as he lay his head down, his lips dragged the length of her neck it made Misaki tremble, "Do you want me to leave you?"

"Y... Yes", she stuttered again, her breath was heavy, her face more striking than a rose.

"Then make me", he whispered softly in her ear, his hand gliding her side. Angry, Misaki brought her arms up pushing against him, the pair froze in shock. Usui's eyes widened as he glared down at the blushing girl, she couldn't do it. No matter how much Misaki willed it she couldn't find the strength to reject Usui, he could feel her trembling against him. Swiftly latching himself onto her shoulder, Usui pulled himself down, forcing a kiss onto Misaki. His lips were warm and soft, her heart was racing so much it threatened to stop beating. Usui withdrew from the sharp pain which burnt on his cheek, Misaki had slapped him. He glared down to see her covering her mouth protectively, her gaze was elsewhere as small tears clung to the corner of her eyes. Usui dived up at the sight of her watered eyes, loosening the grip he had on her, he withdrew himself to the chair, yet Misaki lay frozen. Hesitantly he began to call her, the sound of Usui's voice pumped adrenaline through Misaki's body. Launching herself to her feet she darted from the room, all Usui could see were tears roll down her cheek from behind, she said nothing, she simply left. Calming himself, Usui placed his hand over his eyes, his voice was tender and filled with sorrow.

"Honestly, I'm such an idiot"

Following day...

The class room was busy as usual, everyone seemed to be in high spirits, yet Misaki didn't notice. Her mind at a loss, she simply glared off into space, she hadn't even touched her work. Nor did she notice her friend Sakura sit in front of her, glaring at her curiously.

"Hey Misaki, what's wrong?", Sakura questioned, the look on her face was pure concern for her troubled friend.

"Oh, nothing. Did class finish already?", Misaki responded in a daze.

"It's lunchtime already Misaki. This isn't like you", Sakura whined.

"Can I ask you something?", Misaki sighed, closing her eyes to think for a brief moment she needed to choose her words carefully, "Do you think quitting a job is the same as being a failure?"

"Not at all!", Sakura yelled almost angry, "If Misaki is unhappy with her work then you shouldn't force it. That doesn't make you a failure. It takes a strong person to know when to quit"

Sakura's words lifted a somewhat heavy burden from Misaki's heart. In a way she could agree with her, it's hard to turn away from something that you believe is important, yet something needed to change. Misaki couldn't keep going the way things were, she felt cornered at every turn with no way out, it was time for her to make a stand. Misaki was now set in her mind what it was she had to do, yet it scared her in some ways. She wondered how Usui would react and what the other girls would think, there were just so many unknowns it was easy to get lost in the thought.

The room grew noisier, the girls began to chatter and fluster. Everyone's attention was brought to the doorway where a calm and casual Usui entered. His popularity made it hard for him to go anywhere without having people screaming down his ear, doting upon him like a prince. It made it suffocating for Usui who just wanted to be treated like a normal person, even if he wasn't. Whether he liked it or hid the truth, the fact remained that Usui was a noble from Britain, he didn't behave like a normal person and even the aura around him seemed on a different league to everyone else. Whispers filled the room as he called out for the Prez, the pair of them leaving in silence. Sakura offered Misaki a reassuring wink as she left. Smiling softly, Sakura was no fool, she realized that Misaki had lied to her about the relationship between her and Usui and slowly she was fitting all the pieces of the puzzle in place. Yet she continued to pretend her ignorance for Misaki's sake, clearly she was not ready to tell Sakura the truth so the fact that Sakura already knew would have to remain a secret, she wanted to wait until Misaki was ready to tell her everything.

Heading to a secluded part of the school once Usui was sure they were alone he stopped suddenly. The look on his face was clear he wanted to say something, yet his words hesitated, almost as if he was nervous.

"I wanted to speak to you about something", He began, his voice quiet so as not to attract any unnecessary attention from passersby. "About yesterday..."

Those words triggered the memory within Misaki which she had been trying to suppress. Her face became flustered at the thought of Usui forcing the kiss upon her, even though it was a memory Misaki could almost feel the warmth of his lips on her as she remembered.

"I quit", she burst sharply. Having to force the words out in case she lost her nerve to say them.

"Misa... Why", Usui sighed, he seemed displeased which was only making Misaki more nervous.

"I had been trying to think of a way to deal with the problem", Misaki explained, her heart was aching she could only clutch her chest as she spoke, "Then I realized something. If the problem never existed, I wouldn't have to deal with it"

Usui stood silently thinking. It appeared as though Misaki truly caught him off guard, the silence was deafening, she would rather him scream and shout than say nothing. It made it more unnerving that he would not look at her.

"I guess you're right", Usui mumbled, his eyes remained to the ground as he walked off from Misaki. Stopping next to her, he placed a single hand on her shoulder, whispering softly to her. "I'm sorry Misa"

She turned sharply to look at him but she was met with nothing, Usui's cold eyes were glued to the ground, there was no emotion behind them. He glided away silently, almost as if he were upset. Misaki wondered if she did in fact make him sad, on impulse her hand reached out towards him, withdrawing it quickly, she was hesitant. Her heart continued to beat wildly within her chest, she couldn't understand why she wanted Usui to come back. Not that it mattered anymore, it was over.

_**So... I surprised myself with that ending (hehe), it's not what I set out to write but it ended up like that. I'm still half blind at the minute so I'll ask for your forgiveness with any blunders. Please do comment and the likes. Also if you have any questions (bar the obvious 'what happens next') then I'll be more than happy to answer.**_

_**Until next time then.**_

_**Bye-Bye ^-^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey-Ho everyone ^-^**_

_**So before I start there are just a couple of things I'd like to go over.**_

_**LolaTheSa - I am very sorry you are not enjoying the story, I am aware that my style isn't suited for everyone as I do take a very much, everything is done for a reason approach, and realize that it's quite slow sometimes. So again I am sorry, and hope you enjoy future chapters better ^-^**_

_**Also for everyone who wants to see a jealous Usui, things are only just heating up so believe me you will enjoy what's to come ^-^ hehe.**_

_**Okay moving on... the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 5**

The morning breeze brushed against Misaki's face, it was a new day and a time for a new start. After quitting on Usui yesterday she made it her main mission to find a replacement job by the end of the week. Now that she thought about it, since their talk yesterday afternoon, Misaki had not seen or heard anything from Usui; it was hard for her to imagine him giving in so easily. Then his mind was probably filled with business, it was the deadline for Tora to hear Usui's decision, she wondered what plan he had come up with to put that scheming Igarashi in his place. Shaking her head violently, Misaki was angry with herself, she shouldn't concern herself with Usui's business anymore, after all it was no longer her problem, so why did she care so much it was ridiculous.

The walk to school was unusually quiet, no one seemed to be around. Usually that was something Misaki paid little attention about, yet she needed something, anything as a distraction from her thoughts if only for the twenty minute walk. Her gaze drifted to the sky, a single raindrop landed upon her forehead. It was dark and clouded, Misaki wondered how she didn't notice that before hand, too far away from her house to run back for an umbrella, she became quickly soaked as the heavens opened.

"You'll catch a cold like that Prez", Usui smirked, it appeared he had been waiting patiently at the road crossing for Misaki. Approaching her, he smiled gently as he shared the large umbrella he held.

"G... Good morning Usui", She stuttered in surprise. He was the last person she was expecting to see today and yet there he was.

"Shall we walk together?", he proposed, the look in his eyes gentle it made her blush slightly, only nodding to agree with him. Misaki glared up at his face, Usui was smiling, it was a considerable change from his behavior yesterday, it definitely came as a shock. The silence between them was killing Misaki, however he seemed unaffected, her mind began to race for something to talk about yet each one fell apart before she could speak.

"I have to see Tora later", Usui stated, his eyes forward even though he broke the silence the conversation topic was no less awkward.

"I see...", they were the only words Misaki managed to muster, she had plenty of questions for him but it was no longer her place to ask. Gritting her teeth to stop her from saying anything foolish.

"He has requested that you be present for the meeting", Usui continued to explain, "You have to come by to collect your wages anyway right?", finally looking down to Misaki, he continued to smile. His pleasant behavior was more disturbing to her than Tora's request, she couldn't understand why Usui was being so nice when only yesterday she appeared to have really upset him. Maybe it was her imagination and that she really didn't sadden Usui as much as she thought, but a double glance in his direction proved her wrong. Usui was smiling, yes, but his eye's still seemed cold, something was bothering him underneath and he was making a grand attempt at covering it up.

Whispers began to spread the moment Usui and Misaki crossed the school courtyard. All of their peers watching them from every angle, the looks on their faces clear that they wanted to know why the President and Usui were walking together and sharing an umbrella no less. Not that either of them minded, Usui had always kept himself private at school so he cared little about what other people thought of him and Misaki was the Student Council President, no one was brave enough to take her on. Once the pair parted ways, Misaki could continue her day as normal, she had to admit that the day itself had started off strangely but that was not going to stop her as classes started and the day began.

During free period the Student Council were holding a meeting. This would be a perfect chance for Misaki to do some job hunting through today's newspaper which she brought with her to school. There was not much to discuss at the meeting, it was only an update to make sure each member knew of the certain events and happenings around the school. Even so the massive piles of paperwork on Misaki's desk was daunting, she wouldn't have any hope of finding a new job with so much work to do today.

Charging in without so much as a greeting Usui took a seat next to Misaki, picking up a handful of papers he began to sort through them carefully. All the council members were gob smacked and naturally so, Misaki flew off the handle at anyone who just invited themselves into the Student Council Room without permission much less start doing her work for her, everyone prepared for a raging fight which didn't happen.

"What are you doing here?", she sighed heavily.

"I've come to help", Usui stated, continuing to order the documents for the correct filing.

"I don't need help", Misaki sulked, snatching the paper work back from Usui.

"You have a job to search for right?", Usui remarked, the tone of his voice sounded almost angry, yet he smiled gently at Misaki as he took the paperwork back from her, "It's fine, I don't mind"

Something was wrong, she couldn't put her finger on it but Usui was definitely planning something. His overly pleasant attitude and attentive behavior was something to be Cautious of no matter how pleasing it may seem. Usui was never that enthusiastic about anything he did, yet for some reason all day he had been going out of his way to attend to Misaki, she wondered if perhaps it was his new form of torture. Was he playing mind games in order to satisfy his own need for teasing her, it would make perfect sense, why else would he be so caring towards her. Misaki had to prepare herself, whatever it was, this was only the beginning of Usui's plan she was sure of it, she didn't want to be caught off guard when he kicked it up a gear, no matter what he was up to, she would find out.

The end of the day came almost as quickly as it started, Misaki was still in the Student Council Room sorting through tomorrows work before she left and again Usui was by her side. She found it naturally creepy yet he had remained silent throughout the whole day and kept his word to help out. Misaki was grateful to him for that in some respect, sighing heavily she placed down the final piece of paper glaring over at Usui. He was sleeping quite peacefully, it almost seemed a shame to wake him, however both of them had things to attend to there was no time to be lazing around. Leaning over Misaki reached out to tap Usui, hesitating for a moment, the memory of Usui smiling so kindly and helping her flashed through her mind as though she was reliving the moment all over again.

"Thank you Usui", Misaki whispered, smiling gently at his dozed face.

"You're welcome", he replied softly, glaring over at Misaki in time to see the smile on her face. Diving backwards, she was nothing short of Cautious. Her face the picture of red, too embarrassed that Usui was actually awake she prepared for the teasing what followed from him making her blush, yet to her surprise there was none. Rubbing his drowsy eyes, Usui simply rose to his feet. "Well, shall we go?"

Again she would be walking out of school with Usui and again the whispers and rumors circulated quickly, like déjà vu.

"Welcome home Master", Satsuki greeted Usui the moment he walked through the door, taking his bag into her care. She glared over at Misaki as an awkward and sad glance locked between them. Even without words, it was obvious neither of the girls wanted to fight. Satsuki very much liked Misaki and never wanted her to quit in the first place, her eyes screamed out to her to reconsider.

"Satsuki. Misa is my guest for this evening", Usui explained. He wanted to make it clear that Misaki was to be treated as a proper guest and not a former employee or friend. His message was received loud and clear as Satsuki took Misaki's bag from her possession, dismissing herself so that she may fetch some refreshments for them both. With another gentle smile Usui beckoned Misaki in, leading her through the maze she had come to know so well into his study.

"Have a seat", Usui offered politely. Yet Misaki only shook her head to refuse, she wanted to know what was going through his mind, why would he behave like this, none of it made sense. She watched him throw his blazer onto the windowsill, loosening off his tie completely, Misaki was worried for a moment that Usui intended to strip completely, relieved when she watched him slump down onto his sofa. Usui rummaged through a stack of papers on the table, pulling an envelope out of the pile he seemed quite pleased with himself as he offered it to Misaki. She approached him carefully, her fingers barely touched the paper in his hands when a forceful grip wrestled around her wrist, dragging her down Misaki landed on her behind quite roughly, seated next to Usui he let go of her swiftly. Again taking Misaki by surprise, she expected him to try his usual perverted ways and was all ready to fight him off but instead he simply sat a comfortable distance from her smiling.

"You don't need to act so formal Misa", He chuckled.

"I could say the same thing to you", Misaki snapped quickly. Opening the envelope with her hands to find her pay check for her last week of work.

"What do you mean?", Usui questioned with genuine curiosity. He wondered what he could have possibly done to upset her.

"Your behaving strangely today, what are you up to?", Misaki's question was only met with laughter. Usui leaned forward the look in his eyes softened, it made Misaki blush. His hand attentively rose up to her hair, yet before a lock could brush through his fingers, Usui withdrew. His actions surprised Misaki yet again, he really wasn't going to touch her, all day he had been careful not to overexert himself onto her. This only made Misaki angrier than if he had been his usual self. Why would he kiss her if he was only going to withdraw himself from her every other time, stupid Usui had her confused more than she cared for.

"I don't want to see you cry", Usui stated, glaring away from Misaki, he seemed shy, "I don't ever want to see that look on your face again"

"Oh and what look was that exactly?", Tora questioned intrusively as he burst into the room. His appearance forced Misaki and Usui apart once again. With little manners, Igarashi took no time to make himself at home in the small room, taking a book he took interest in as he seated on top of the table. Laying down he began to read silently, paying no attention to the others in the room, an arrogant smirk across his face.

"What vulgar manners", Misaki spat, her gaze of pure hatred hit Tora like a stone to the head. He noticed a show of confidence upon her face he did not see the last time they were together, it held him intrigued.

"Let's keep this short and sweet shall we", Tora ordered, rocking forward to sit up, his head tilted back to lock his dangerous eyes with Usui's, "Hand over the contract and I'll sign where ever you need"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tora", boldly Usui refused, his glare was more deadly it almost unnerved Tora. Stuttering briefly upon his words as he tried to calm himself, it didn't matter how scary Usui looked, in the end Tora had won and there was no arguing, he found it completely unacceptable that Usui would even try to deny him.

"What's going on here?", Tora growled, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead it was clear that he was losing control.

"I can't give you Misaki's contract", Usui stated, halting Tora from saying another word with his look of anger, "Because she no longer works for me"

The confused look on Tora's face filled the room with an ominous air. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The awkward silence was finally broken as Tora burst into laughter.

"No way... You guys are just too funny", Tora struggled breathless fighting the tears of laughter which swelled within him.

"I don't see what's so funny?", Misaki grumped, finding great annoyance in how light Tora was making the situation.

"You're telling me, you quit a job just to avoid this little arrangement?", double taking as Tora needed to make sure he understood correctly, "Seriously, that's just too funny!"

Rage was building quickly within Misaki, she couldn't believe the nerve of the Igarashi brat claiming that it was all about him. Her fist clenched tightly, ready to scream until her face was blue, Misaki was stopped by a wave of Usui's hand. He did not need to look at her to make his intentions clear, it would work out best for both of them to just let Tora have his moment. Misaki knew this already, but that didn't mean she could control her rage any easier.

"So that's why you've been her guard dog all day", Tora huffed, catching his breath once again. His eyes didn't meet the pair, Tora was too busy signing away at the paperwork he had bribed Usui with, signing his consent away easily. "I'm disappointed Usui, do you really not trust me?", the words of poison followed by a mischievous smirk.

"W... Wait you've been following me?!", Misaki stuttered angrily. Her reply seemed ten pages behind compared to the others.

Jumping to his feet, Tora's gaze fell solely on Misaki, "You're quite cruel, having your ex-master protect you like that"

His words were slowly sinking in. Misaki played the day back through her mind in seconds, she became angry with herself that she blamed Usui all day of having ulterior motives, when all he was doing was protecting her from Tora, and she didn't even realize.

"Well since you don't belong to him anymore", a deep, serious voice burst from Tora, his hand reaching out for the distant girl in front of him, "Then I can just take you anyway"

Like smacking a brick wall, Tora's hand was intercepted, a great weight chained to his wrist. In a blink of an eye Usui had risen from his seat, blocking Tora's path to Misaki the clench he held around his wrist tightened, replacing the smirk for flinches of pain in Tora's face.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't hound my guest", Usui's voice echoed with anger, darkness shadowed his face, more dangerous than staring into the depths of hell.

The timing was impeccable as Satsuki and Honoka burst into the room to deliver the refreshments. Their appearance made both men retreat from one another, Tora smirked playfully at Misaki who was almost at her limit, unsure how much longer she could remain silent in the intense situation.

"This was fun", his words like poison, the urge to punch him was all too tempting for Misaki. "We should play again sometime"

His snide remark was only met with another dangerous glare from Usui, make it plainly obvious that he would never give her up without a fight, a thought that Tora relished. Even Satsuki began to smile as Usui covered over Misaki protectively, as professional as she was, she had always found something romantic between her master and Misaki and couldn't hide her pleased expression any longer.

"Honoka, escort Mr. Igarashi out" Usui demanded sturdily. His orders were received gratefully as Honoka clung to Tora's arm, dragging the unexpecting young man from the room with a panicked expression upon his face.

"Will Honoka be okay with that creep?", Misaki questioned, feeling general concern for the petite girl who had been handed the task.

"Do not underestimate Honoka, Misa. She may be cute but that girl is more dangerous than any of us", Satsuki reassured her with a pleasant smile, "She will be sure to punish him for his behavior"

A thought that brought smiles all around the room. While Misaki and Honoka may have never seen eye to eye, she was definitely a strong girl that Misaki had to acknowledge, if there was anyone who could put that pervert in his place, Honoka was definitely one of them. It was reassuring to know that she would not fall victim to his predator ways, however now Misaki's attention turned to Usui. After watching the confrontation between the two men, she found herself curious about so many different things. Usui had frozen only a couple of days ago when the same problem arose, she wondered what exactly could have changed in such a short amount of time. Waiting for her chance to pull Usui on it, the room filled with silence waiting for Satsuki to leave, even though it killed her to do so. She wished only to stay invisibly and watch her Master yet Satsuki was too professional to outstay her welcome. Bowing she left the pair alone.

Before Misaki had a chance to utter a single line, her arms were grabbed forcefully, pushing her down on the sofa. Usui knelt over her, his hands latched to her shoulders to pin her down, Misaki couldn't understand what was going on, glaring at the icy emerald eyes Usui shot her frightened her some.

"Did you want to go with him?", his voice growled deeply.

"What are you talking about?", Misaki's voice was trembling, she was nervous and didn't understand why. Pushing out, her punch locked aim for his face. Catching her hand, Usui slammed it back down, the pressure and jerking was painful to Misaki yet Usui didn't seem to care. It wasn't like Usui to hurt anyone, no matter what the reason.

"I need to know", Usui roared in another outburst, his grip tightened.

"No!", Misaki squealed, drawing breathe quickly as her words made Usui loosen his death grip. A sigh released from his lips as he laid his head upon her chest, flustering Misaki's face a rosy shade of red. Her words stuttered on her tongue, "Y... You're heavy"

"Then come back to work", Usui whispered, she couldn't see his face but Usui's voice trembled with sorrow. Regardless of how he sounded, Misaki could only take his words as blackmail and very poor blackmail at that. Yet she couldn't understand why she was considering taking up his offer when that was the reason she left in the first place. Usui's sexual advancements were out of control, Misaki refused to be treated like his rag doll. Her skin tingled at the feel of his breath against her, its warmth stopping her from getting angry when inside Misaki boiled like lava.

"Why?", she sulked. Her eyes snapped wide as they locked with Usui's, the tender smile on his lips more dazzling than anything she had ever seen. He crawled up to her slow, his forehead pressed against her yet Misaki was frozen, her face flashing every shade of red over and over, she could feel the heat of his mouth even though they remained apart.

"Because I love you", A whisper floated in her ear. Misaki felt her heart stop, her hands trembled hesitantly. Everything fell silent, as though the world around her no longer existed, the thumbing of her heart echoed like thunder. Misaki didn't know what to do or say, the rage inside her was uncontrollable, her mind screaming at her, 'I hate him' again and again it replayed, yet her body wouldn't respond. Her attention was drawn to the hand Usui held hers, it shook more than the rest of her and was warm too. Breathing calmly for a few seconds Misaki would feel it, Usui was shaking, his pulse racing so much she could feel it through his hand, Usui was nervous. Before he realized, Usui's side echoed with pain as he was rolled onto the floor, his back bouncing, the thud he landed was sharp. His eye's finally opened to see Misaki storming away from him.

"Misa!", Usui panicked, fighting back the pain as he jolted up.

"I'll see you tomorrow", She sighed, every part of her body pleaded with her to shut up but Misaki couldn't stop it.

"What?" Finding himself confused Usui froze. Neither of them knew what just happened, all Misaki knew is she was angry, the thought of beating into Usui was all that haunted her and still her body wouldn't reply. Her words forming without her consent, Misaki couldn't stop herself from speaking.

"It's my shift tomorrow after all"

_**There we go. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it, and again any Reviews and such are very much appreciated.**_

_**See you on the next chapter. Bye-Bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello beautiful people ^-^**_  
_**Are we well?... Good. Update was slow this time around, I know, unfortunately I have had other things to deal with in the real world (Yes! I know right! Apparently, there is a real world and I live in it, that's news to me! Lol). Anyway, the "spice" is getting started so I must cruelly ask you to be patient ^-^. So here we go...**_

**Chapter 6**

The clatter of dishes been thrown into the sink echoed loudly, as though they had smashed upon impact, followed by a thunderous roar of scolding water. Its spray projecting in various directions, sizzling like acid on skin, yet distant minded Misaki could feel nothing. A true fantasy had been brought to life around her, the master in love with his maid is a fairy tale from every girls dream and sooner or later, the heroic prince like figure would swoop into steal his princess away for their own happily ever after. This, however, was not the romance movie Misaki relished living, scoffing at the notion of how sickening such fantasies were. She couldn't bring herself to believe a word of what Usui spouted, even back then as she watched him, she could see the fear drip from him as he confessed but even his believable performance was nothing but superior acting in her mind. Usui played games, he schemed and mischievously plotted his way through life and his new toy was none other than Misaki, she couldn't risk taking him seriously lest she fall right into another one of Usui's games. Even as stubborn as she was, Misaki couldn't help question herself on the whole matter with her Master. She hated him for the way he treated and spoke to her, he was selfish, cruel and above all a enormous pervert, yet for all his faults she couldn't stop herself from returning to his side, her emerald eyes which pierced deep into her soul took her breath away and brought her whole body to a fluster. Answers forever eluding her, it was like a never-ending riddle in her mind which only grew more complex with the passing days.

Master Walker had returned to Japan a day earlier than expected, returning along with another known as Gerald Walker, Misaki had heard that he was the older brother of Usui to which was quite the surprise, thinking that Usui was only a single child, she could only prey Gerald was more gentlemanly than his brother. Making his grand appearance mid day on Friday, Misaki was a little annoyed that she missed his welcome due to being in school, however her shift had her marked into being the only maid working until late on Saturday so it was not that she had missed her opportunity. It would be the first time Misaki had met Mr Walker since coming to work at the mansion, his work demanding his attention all over the world he was definitely an elusive man, still this had not stopped her hearing rumours of him. The ominous question as to whether Misaki would be able to perform up to his standards was still one which lingered, Master Walker would often prefer to call on Satsuki than any of the other girls while she remained on shift, not surprising considering her position as chief maid, but it only caused Misaki more worry to think that a newbie such as herself could surely never match a great maid like Satsuki.

The deafening sound of the clock striking seven had no longer ticked along when a noisy ramble began to approach, bursting the staff door wide open.

"Wah! Misa what are you doing?!", Satsuki shrieked, dancing on the spot in panic. Erika dived for the tap to the sink with ninja like skills that were almost inhuman. Yanking on the lever to stop the water flowing it was only until the last droplet of water bounced onto the pond that Misaki had realised what was happening, the sink almost overflowing with enough water to fill a lake. Erika's angry expression shot towards Misaki, her voice so calm it was terrifying.

"What are you trying to do Misa?", a spin chilling sound released from a panting Erika.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice!", Misaki struggled desperately to defend herself.

"Are you blind? Or perhaps the tap was broken?", the angrily calm Erika riddled. Misaki simply made a baffled noise as multiple words tried to break free at once. Erika's rigged hands gripped onto her shoulders tightly as a smile rose on her face.

"Are you trying to drown us?!", Erika yelled shaking Misaki, the wobbled sound of a million apologies followed her back and forth. The sound of Satsuki laughing was what stopped the girls, both puzzled by her entertainment.

"Erika, be nicer to Misa, after all she must be nervous", Satsuki grin lit up the room around them. An enlightened Erika stepped back, the look on her face as though someone had just flicked a light switch, Misaki still remained clueless to what either of them were thinking.

"I see, this is your first time meeting Master Walker!", Erika shouted in a eureka moment, patting Misaki roughly upon her back, "Don't worry, you'll do great!"

While it wasn't the only thing haunting Misaki's mind, the compassion shown from her colleges was heart warming. It gave her an unexpected confidence boost knowing that they worried and cared for her so dearly. The doorbell was a unwelcomed interruption to the girls touching moment, however work would not wait. With both Satsuki and Erika clocking off for the night, the rest was left up to Misaki and with her new found confidence boost, her night no longer seemed so daunting.

With a large, enthusiastic smile Misaki greeted the uninvited guest which was when time froze. Igarashi Tora stood scowling at the door, his demeanour unpleasant as always.

"That smile is creepy. Move", He scoffed rudely, forcefully making his way into the house. Taking his coat cautiously, Misaki's eyes narrowed in suspicion and fear.

"What are you doing here?", losing any sense of politeness she had when greeted with Tora's face.

"Mr Walker called me here", Tora boasted proudly, without a second thought to protocol he proceeded his way down the hallways. His news took Misaki by surprise, it took her baffled state a little while to compose as she rushed to catch up with him.

"What for?", her tone was sour, it was plainly obvious she didn't trust Tora let alone wish to be escorting him through the mansion. Although with his hasted pace it was more likely that Tora was leading her.

"He wanted to discuss how Usui did with the business deal", Smirking, Tora's voice teethed with sarcasm, "Of course I could hardly refuse such a generous offer"

The pair come to halt at the door to the dining room, a deadly fire burning in Misaki's eyes as she stared fiercely into Tora's. "If you say anything to bring Usui down, I will hurt you", the threat growled into his ear, it only caused Tora excitement to witness such defiance.

"I wouldn't do that because he's not the one I'm after", Tora grimacely remarked, his hand latching painfully hard around Misaki's face, "I told you didn't I? I want to play with you again and again"

Her hands moved swiftly, following her lessons from Aikido, Misaki freed herself from Tora's grip even managing to slap him in the process, but even that didn't manage to wipe the overly egotistical smile from his face. Knocking the door firmly, Misaki readied to enter, her whispered voice growling back at Tora only for a second. "You wish".

The dining room was another unnecessarily large room, the walls decorated with wooden panelling and dark colours it always appeared more like the study room for an old man than a place of communal eating. A rectangular table large enough to seat 20+ people took pride place in the centre of the room and around it the Walker family who had just finished their evening meal. At the head of the table Master Walker sat, a fairly slender middle age man, his features were rough from the years of experience visible on his face. To his right, Usui's Brother Master Gerald sat bolt upright, he wore a look of disgust upon his face, Misaki had heard from the other girls that he always held the same expression. It was quite a surprise to find that Usui and his brother looked remarkably similar other than their hair colour, more so because neither of them looked anything like their father. Usui's sat to the left, unlike the rest of his family he slouched comfortably in his chair, offering a smile to Misaki as she entered calmly.

"Forgive my intrusion Master, but I have brought Mr Igarashi to see you", Misaki's voice became tender as her head remained down.

"Yes I am pleased you could make it Mr Igarashi. Please take a seat and join me", Master Walker's voice was booming, a powerful and elite aura simply exuding from him.

"The pleasure is mine sir", Tora stated bowing politely, the attitude change was quite remarkable acting on his part, "There is no need to be formal, Tora will be fine"

"Very well Tora. Do come, sit.", Master Walker commanded, his voice seemingly platonic much like a robot were it not for the great grin spread over his lips. "Girl, go to fetch my cognac and some glasses. Takumi, you will help her out"

Bowing deeply to her Master, Misaki proceeded to clear the table of any dishes or crockery. Without so much as a single word Usui continued with his orders and helped Misaki clean up. An awkward gaze locked between the pair of them for a second, which did not go undetected, both Tora and Gerald noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere between the two and still nothing was said until the pair of them left the room.

"It was a bit cruel of him to kick you out like that. You know why Tora is here don't you?", Misaki rambled, slightly annoyed at the nerve of Master Walker.

"I do, but that's not the reason father asked me to help you", Usui explained with a face like stone, Misaki could only offer him a confused expression in reply. "You're still new here. Do you even know what cognac my father was talking about?"

"Well... No not really", Misaki pondered.

"Exactly which is why I was sent to 'help' ", Usui chuckled, the sarcasm in his tone unavoidable it made Misaki feel a little inadequate to think that her Master did not trust her enough to perform her duty alone. Yet Master Walker did not belittle her about being incapable, instead made it unclear that he doubted her in the first place which was why in some respect Misaki could see him as a kind man underneath his intimidating exterior.

"What's that?!", Usui snapped as the pair reached the kitchen, his eyes narrowed in her direct Misaki felt herself becoming uneasy.

"What is what?", her voice trembling with uncertainty, as she placed down her haul.

"That!", Usui burst, slamming the dish upon the side, his attention turned back to Misaki. Holding onto her arm to pull her close, his other hand lifted her head up to him from her chin. Although Misaki refused to make eye contact with him, she could feel the anger through the intense clutch he held on her. "What are those marks on your face?", his voice was calmer but it didn't make Usui any less petrifying.

"It's nothing", Misaki sighed in hopes to deter Usui from further questioning.

"Did Tora do this to you?", He continued to push, but before a single sound could slip from Misaki, Usui's voice grew deeper and his rage thicker, "Tell me!"

Misaki's words only confirmed the suspicion Usui held, Tora had in fact marked her. Pulling away Usui's fist clenched securely, his arm shaking in hopes to control his anger. Blinded with the knowledge that Tora had hurt her, Usui's teeth gritted, his body tense, no matter what he would make Tora pay for such insolent behaviour. Staring into the golden depths of Misaki's eyes, Usui's heart began to calm, she was so fragile to be marked so easily yet he'd never known anyone so strong, her contradicting nature just one thing Usui found himself fascinated with. Attentively stroking her cheek, for the first time their sights locked.

"Does it hurt?", the gentle tone of his voice tingling Misaki's skin, her cheeks rushed red. It didn't really hurt, but she didn't answer Usui, instead choosing to throw a sulking expression his way. A devious smirk spread across Usui's face as his arms rushed her, lifting Misaki as if she were nothing onto the worktop side, pressing himself between her legs.

"I'll make it better for you", his husky voice whispered softly. Holding her close to him, Usui leant forward, his tongue tenderly lapped at the mark on her cheek. Misaki's body quivered in shock, gasping at Usui's touch, her face grew warm yet his tongue was warmer against her skin. Her thighs involuntary clamping around him as she jolted. The pleased grin on Usui's face made it clear he was far from done, his mouth readied as he came to capture her lips, stopping only millimetres from her, his breathing became deep. Misaki's eyes widened but she remained frozen, not out of shock but only that she didn't know what to do, her mind screaming at her to kill Usui yet her body wanting him to do as he pleased. Licking her bottom lip, Usui found himself outmatched as her eyes closed, her mouth opening for him. Without another moment's thought, Usui closed the gap, taking her mouth within his willingly for the first time.

_**I think here a good cut off point hehe ^-^**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again all reviews are appreciated and I do read them all, so feel free to ask anything.**_

_**I will hopefully see you lovelies next chapter. Bye-Bye ^-^**_


End file.
